nexustkfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine's 2015
Norah and the Wilderness After the reset on February 13, 2015, GM Stein posted news of a girl in the wilderness named Norah who is currently dealing with issues dealing with the heart and ache-thereof: * " There is a youthful-looking druid lady absent-mindedly tending to flowers and the grass. It seems that something is weighing heavily on her heart... What exactly happened with fair lass? Well, there?s only one way to find out. Time to travel to the wild wild Wilderness! " The event ended and related NPCs were removed with the reset on March 6, 2015. Norah can be found in the Wilderness at coordinate location (188, 201), most easily accessible from leaving the north gate of Kugnae and looking near the druid's circle. Quiet, shy, or distracted, Norah will only first respond via verbal command, "Hello." Norah reveals a peculiar dilemma. It turns out, a barbarian has smashed first her garden and then her heart. She sent a message with the golden bunny and has yet to hear a response. Maybe that rabbit had it coming...! Regardless, our next task is to search for the "golden bunny jr." Slightly northeast of Norah's position is Lisse (201, 190). Speaking with Lisse will reveal that she also would like you to be specific if what it is you are seeking. Ask her verbally about the "golden bunny," and she will explain that the golden bunny did pass by her, but the bunny had entered the underground areas, a forgotten training area now mostly overrun with rats. In fact, the area has been forgotten for so long, that Lisse has discovered a new area created by the insatiable burrowing of the rats. Lucky for us, she has been practicing her cartography skills, and will kindly give Map of Wilderness Tunnels to aid our cause! One quick glance at the map, and you will find yourself transported magically to the new area, Mad Rat Ring, where the Rat King and Rat Queen are holding Golden Bunny JR hostage. We now face a dilemma of our own: to save the bunny and Norah's love or to help the rats with their plan in turning the wilderness into a pothole-filled rat playground. Saving the Bunny Speak with the Rat King and then the Rat Queen and choose to save the bunny. You will acquire Golden Bunny JR and immediately exit the Mad Rat Ring. Talk to Norah again and inform her of the bunny's return to be rewarded (7) [[Poppy wreath|Poppy wreaths]], which can be used to paralyze all enemies within spell range. You will also receive the legend mark, "Helped save the Wilderness." At this point, you may also talk to Norah again and she will give you her Love note to personally deliver to her barbarian lover, ThorLee (029, 011), who can be found outside the barbarian cave area. Talking to ThorLee and giving him the letter will reward you with his thanks and another legend mark, "Saved a love lost, once upon in the Wilderness." He also will insist on having you a guest of honor at his wedding. Helping the Rats Instead of helping Norah and the bunny, you may instead choose to be persuaded by the rats, and offer your map to the Rat Queen in attempt to prove loyal to their cause. In doing so, you will be rewarded with (7) [[Lucky rabbit foot|Lucky rabbit feet]], a consumable item that will grant a version of "harden body," offering a short moment of invincibility. In addition, you will also have your legend branded with having "Hindered restoration of the Wilderness." Just like with saving the bunny, you may then return to Norah and still try to offer some resolve in her problem. This time, she will hand the Love note to you, and request you personally deliver it to her love at the barbarian cave. ThorLee can be found outside near the barbarian area of the wilderness. Speaking with him and offering the note will reward you with having "Saved a love lost, one upon in the Wilderness" and an offer to become ThorLee's guest of honor at his wedding. Rewards '''Helping Norah and Golden Bunny''' '''Helping the Rat King and Queen''' NPCs